godzillafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Baragon
|copyrighticon =Monster Icons - Baragon.png |image =Godzilla.jp - Baragon 2001.jpg |caption =Baragon in Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack |name =Baragon |species =Subterranean Reptile |nicknames =God of the Earth |height = 25 meters 30 meters |length = 40 meters 35 meters |weight = 250 tons 10,000 tons |forms = Sea Baragon |controlled =Kilaaks |relationships =None |allies =Godzilla, Rodan, Mothra, Anguirus, Gorosaurus, Minilla, Manda, Kumonga, Varan, King Caesar, MechaGodzilla 2, Moguera, King Ghidorah |enemies = Frankenstein, Godzilla , King Ghidorah, Mecha-King Ghidorah, Hyper Mecha-King Ghidorah |created = Takeshi Kimura |portrayed = Haruo Nakajima Rie Ota |firstappearance =Frankenstein vs. Baragon |latestappearance = |suits = ShodaiBara SokogekiBara |roar = }} Baragon (バラゴン , Baragon) es reptiliano creado por Toho que apareció por primera vez en la película de toho Frankenstein vs. Baragon. 1965 Nombre .El nombre de .Baragon proviene de de la palabra bara (バ ラ), que en japones significa rosa, y Ragon (ラ ゴ ン), de "dragón". En Godzilla, Mothra & King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Atack, el nombre del monstruo guardián Baragon se escribe en kanji pero pronuncia igual: 婆羅 護 吽 (Baragon). Apariencia Baragon es un reptil de cuatro patas con la piel marrón, un cuerno en la cabeza y de orejas grandes. Orígenes Baragon hizo una madriguera subterránea y sobrevivió a la extinción del Cretáceo, mientras que la mayoría de los dinosaurios se extinguieron. En la serie Millennium, Baragon es uno de los antiguos monstruos Guardianes de Japón. Historia Showa Series ''Frankenstein vs. Baragon in ''Frankenstein vs. Baragon]]Baragon fue visto por primera vez en Frankenstein vs Baragon donde fue despertado por el sonido de una fábrica cercana . Atacó la fábrica, y se enterró en la Aldea Shirane y lo atacó . Luego atacó una granja para alimentarse del ganado. Baragon no fue visto durante estos ataques , por lo que Frankenstein fue culpado por ellos. Un trabajador en la fábrica dice que no era Frankenstein , si no otro monstruo. Cuando un grupo de científicos buscó a Frankenstein , estos causaron una explosión que despertó Baragon de su sueño . Este trataria de comerse a los científicos , pero fue detenido por Frankenstein . Frankenstein y Baragon lucharian, pero Frankenstein ganaría cuando le rompe el cuello a Baragon . La planta entonces termina dejando una enorme grieta y los dos caeriann en el agujero . ''Destroy All Monsters in ''Destroy All Monsters]]Baragon apareció brevemente en Destroy All Monsters, donde está presente durante el ataque de King Ghidorah , pero no lucha . Se suponía que debía atacar a París bajo el control de los Kilaaks , pero porque el traje ShodaiBara sufrió graves daños durante el rodaje de la serie de Ultraman , por lo que fue reemplazado con Gorosaurus ''Godzilla Island '']] Millennium Series Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack in ''Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack]]Baragon apareció en Godzilla , Mothra y KingGhidorah : Giant Monsters All -Out Attack , donde era el monstruo guardián del elemento de la tierra . Baragon (婆羅 護 吽? , Baragon ) fue visto por primera causando terremotos en todo Japón . Atacó a una ciudad y luchó con Godzilla , pero fue rápidamente asesinado por él . Más tarde, cuando los tres monstruos guardianes fueron asesinados , él junto con los otros dos espíritus guardianes , Mothra y Ghidorah , entró en el cuerpo de Godzilla cuando éste se encontraba en el mar , esto lo mantuvo ocupado el tiempo suficiente para permitir que el general Tachibana pueda escapar de este después disparar el misil D- 03, un taladro explosivo. Esto a la larga lo destruyó cuando trató de usar su rayo atómico de nuevo después de que estallara el agujero en su hombro y finalmente causó que Godzilla se vaporizara a sí mismo desde dentro. Poderes y Habilidades Aunque sus orígenes son inciertos, Baragon ha mostrado algunos de sus poderes en la era Showa. Él puede disparar un rayo incendiario desde su boca , como una versión mucho más débil de los rayo espiral de Godzilla . El cuerno en el hocico de vez en cuando se ilumina y cruje . Él tiene la capacidad de enterrarse y cavar como ya antes se menciono y puede saltar muy lejos. Él también posee grandes colmillos y garras . Las muescas de los oídos de Baragon originalmente tenían una función que al final no fue utilizada. Baragon podría usar sus orejas para cubrir sus ojos, siendo su cuerno la única parte expuesta. Baragon entonces embestiria a su oponente, a la ve que protege sus ojos de los golpes físicos. En la era Millenium ganó fuertes mandíbulas y resistencia sin límites. Siendo capaz de soportar el propio rayo de calor de Godzilla . En los videojuegos de Atari , Baragon puede causar terremotos y erupciones de lava debajo de sus pies cuando usa su ataque de rabia, y puede reponer su energía siempre y cuando este en contacto con la tierra. Él puede lanzar un rayo de fuego de corto alcance, pero aun así es capaz de realizar el choque de poderes como los otros monstruos. Además , es uno de los pocos monstruos en los juegos que pueden realizar ataques físicos en medio del aire. Filmografía *''Frankenstein vs. Baragon'' *''Destroy All Monsters'' *''Godzilla Island'' *''Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack'' *''Godzilla: Final Wars'' Video Game Appearances *''Gojira-Kun'' *''Godzilla (Gameboy)'' *''Godzilla: Monster of Monsters'' *''Godzilla 2: War of the Monsters'' *''Godzilla Trading Battle'' *''Godzilla: Save the Earth'' *''Godzilla: Unleashed'' *''Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash'' Baragon aparece como un enemigo en Godzilla : Monster of Monsters y su secuela Godzilla 2 : War of the Monsters, así como el juego de Godzilla(Gameboy). Baragon por lo general permanece en cuatro patas , previendo de esta manera ser atacado , y solo se pone sobre sus patas traseras para disparar su rayo de calor. Otro ataque que posee es saltar hacia Godzilla o Mothra y el pin en el lado de la pantalla. Es un enemigo raro de encontrar, durante la pelea con éste, Baragon a veces mirara a la cámara y inclinando su cabeza de un lado a otro como si se burlara del jugador. Este acción permite al jugador atacar mientras este desprevenido . Baragon tambien apareció en Godzilla : Save the Earth. Aquí Baragon es un peleador rápido y ágil con un poder decente y grandes habilidades para combo . Él comparte muchos de los puntos fuertes de Anguirus como inmunidad a golpes altos estando a cuatro patas y resistencia a los ataques de haz/proyectil recibiendo solo la mitad de daño. Él puede excavar al igual que Megalon, aunque por una cantidad mayor tiempo y a diferencia de este no recibe el estado cansado al emerger, su ataque de rabia consiste en excavar hacia abajo y dar rienda suelta a una erupción volcánica. Ataque de rayo de fuego de Baragon también se puede usar mientras está corriendo o saltando , pero este no puede cargarse . ''Godzilla: Unleashed '']]Altura: 60 metros Peso: 34,000 toneladas " Baragon es un guardián de la tierra con una especial afinidad por la corteza terrestre sobre la que caminamos. Baragon es físicamente el monstruo más pequeño de la historia, pero su conexión con las rocas y el magma debajo de nosotros le permite alcanzar la grandeza a la par de sus aliados más grandes. su pequeño tamaño le da facilidad para dar tremendos saltos, con maniobras y técnicas de combate aéreo gráciles . Cuando no está en el aire, Baragon repone constantemente su energía , siempre y cuando se mantiene el contacto con la tierra. Baragon emite llamaradas de fuego de su boca , y puede causar erupciones y terremotos por debajo de sus pies. Cuando se encuentra firmemente plantado con las cuatro patas en el suelo, Baragon es casi imposible de hacer a un lado, a pesar de su pequeña estatura " . Gojira-Kun - Baragon.png|Baragon in ''Gojira-Kun Baragon_GMoM.gif|Baragon in Godzilla: Monster of Monsters Godzilla 2 - Baragon Sprite.png|Baragon in Godzilla 2: War of the Monsters Godzilla Save The Earth BARAGON.png|Baragon in Godzilla: Save the Earth Baos.jpg|Baragon in Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash Comics ''Godzilla: Ongoing Baragon es molestado brevemente al final del último número de Godzilla:Ongoing de IDW. Godzilla: Rulers of Earth Baragon aparece en Godzilla : Rulers of Earth # 9 .En el cómic , aparece en Francia , al igual que como se suponia debia aparecer en Destroy all Monsters y luchó contra Kiryu .Baragon aparecio tambien en un flashback del personaje principal, excavando en la tierra. Después de su pelea con Kiryu, fue llevado a la Isla de los Monstruos . Baragon in the Comic.jpg|Baragon appears in France Gallery Avistamientos *Baragon hizo un cameo en Dragon Ball. *El Pokémon Nidoking tiene un gran parecido con Baragon, *En los el videojuego de Activision Skylanders , el carácter Warnado está fuertemente basada en la apariencia de Baragon . Baragon in Dragon Ball.jpg|Baragon in ''Dragon Ball Rugido En las dos apariciones de Baragon durante la era Showa , su rugido era una versión ligeramente modificada del rugido de Varan . La única diferencia es que la versión de Baragon tiene un poco más de gruñidos añadidos a la mezcla. Estos gruñidos darían al rugido de Baragon un tono más como de "perro guardián". Algunas partes del rugido vienen de Godzilla. En la era Millenium, el rugido del personaje fue cambiado por completo. El "Varan modificado" fue descartado y reemplazado con un nuevo sonido original. Esta versión del rugido comienza con un gruñido seguido de un gorgoteo como gemido agudo. Esta mayor fuerza de voz en el personaje le ayudarían a darle una apariencia mas benévola en relación a su papel protagónico . Baragon Showa Roars!|Baragon's roars in the Showa era Baragon Millennium Roars|Baragon's roars in Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack In Other Languages *Russian: Барагон Trivia *Baragon es uno de los monstruos en el multiverso kaiju que atrae a los fans debido a su "ternura". *Traje ShodaiBara de Baragon fue reutilizado para cuatro monstruos Ultraman : Pagos, Neronga , Magura, y Gabora *Una forma de Baragon llama Baragon Marino apareció en Godzilla serie manga de Kodansya . Poll Do you like Baragon? Yes! No. Kind of. de:Baragon es:Baragon Category:Monsters Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Dinosaurs Category:Kaiju living on Monsterland Category:Earth Defenders Category:Kaiju living on Godzilla Island Category:Showa Kaiju Category:Millennium Kaiju Categoría:Monstruos